


The Dog & Pony: The New Rebel

by OhgunAP



Category: YouTubeuers - Barricade Garage
Genre: Gen, Parody, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: After Ohgun calls his ARKS operatives to stop a disruption of an event in one of his Fanfictions, the ones who truly run the real world begin to address the threat he will pose to their plans.





	The Dog & Pony: The New Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> The Dog & Pony is a series created by Barricade Garage.  
> Here's a link to the first episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrWiYYdTHgg

Leader: The threat an unhinged individual like this Ohgun would bring if he is left unchecked would jeopardize our plans for our agenda for 2021 and 2030. We must find a way to deal with this newcomer.

Big Gov: That's because we need to force him back in-line! That lazy useless eater should be subject to a mandatory re-educat-

(Big Gov's superior begins rubbing his lips using his index finger.)

Leader: Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. Re-education is very sound idea, but Ohgun's abilities to contact and summon fictional characters from his favorite media will become more of hinderance to us when attempting said idea. We need to weaken his spirit first.

Peter: We could weaponize his peers by having them call him an antisemite in response to any logical points he would try to make regarding this year's election.

Big Gov: THAT IS A STUPID IDEA! He would see that coming from a mile-

(Big Gov's boss tries to touch his lips with a fleshlight)

Leader: Shhh. Shhhhhhh. Peer pressure is great idea. For the pressure of his peers in response to any critiques he could make regarding the American election. However, Ohgun has become a lot more vigilant when it comes to his hobbies since his disassociation with r/Beastars discord server and reddit board.

Big Gov: The furry community is one of the easiest communities to control. They're so far to the left of the spectrum they are willing to name-call anyone who disagrees with them.

Peter: (giggles) We'll just have the entire furry community call him a Nazi and bully him out of the major furry websites and all communities of well-established game franchises he likes. When the moderators of said communities and his peers start trying to force irrational left-wing talking points down his throat and threaten to throw him out of their communities if he doesn't comply. He would easily change his tune and take all his anger out on everyone to the right of Stalin.

Big Gov: Ohgun's may have become more emotionally fragile during the past 8 months, but he'll try to open the gates of Hell and sick a certain succubus at us. That's not a good idea. What we should do is have his mother and grandmother report him to the nearest contact tracer and have him relocated to the closest FEMA camp where he-

Leader: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Try not to waste your energies on this newcomer my friend. But remember, I have destroyed many intellectual properties and destabilized many nations. The mindless slaves will vote for their masters while the loser's supports will destroy the cities around them and cause chaos within the suburban neighborhoods. By the time they are done terrorizing everything he holds dear, he will be crying to me for safety and security. 2020 will end with what the Japanese would call the Shin Dog and Pony!

(The Leader laughs maniacally with Peter following suit and Big Gov wondering why his two cohorts are laughing.)


End file.
